Display screens are used in many environments today, including for posting of flight statuses at airports, train statuses at rail stations, menus of fast food restaurants, etc. These “digital signage” screens may display important information to the viewer. An airport flight status screen, for example, is where viewers can get information, via output of an application, about whether their flight is on time or there has been a gate change. Without this information readily available, people could miss their flights. Sometimes, there is a problem with the electronic device that controls output to the screen. This may cause the electronic device to display an error, warning, or other message over the output, blocking view of the output, for example, flight statuses. There exists a need to improve output display.